Sheena and Zelos: Just Add Fluff
by Professor Kelsey
Summary: This is for all the Sheelos fans out there! Just a couple of one-shots, including moments from the game that I rewrote to add fluff... a lot of fluff. Enjoy! Note: The characters are a little OoC, but not too much.
1. Otherworldly Gate

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia and I am in no way affiliated with Namco.**_

**This is just a collection of one-shots of actual moments in the game, but heavily rewritten with more fluff! For all the Sheelos/SheenaxZelos fans! **

**Just a heads-up, Zelos acts slightly OoC for some moments,_ (a little more compassionate and stuff)_ but is still as pervy and sarcastic as he is in the game.**

**Prepare yourself, this first chapter contains quite a lot of fluff. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

_Otherworldly Gate_

_(Zelos' POV)_

"…And eventually ended up in Sylvarant." My Cool Beauty Raine finished. I was having a really tough time understanding this. So these two were born in Tethe'alla, but were teleported to Sylvarant via this funky circle of stones. Seemed a little far-fetched at the time.

"Then this time, let me send you to Hell instead!" Great, it was that Kuchi-whatever guy.

_ "What the hell is this guy blabbing about? I mean, he's from Mizuho and is friends with my voluptuous demonic banshee Sheena." _I thought as this guy and the Pope's minions popped out.

"Avenge your parents? What are you talking about, Kuchinawa?" I finally heard Sheena say. So now this Kuchinawa guy is involved with the Pope. Damn. Doesn't this guy and Sheena go way back or something?

"Kuchinawa! Please! Don't drag them into this! I'm the one you despise, right? Then I'm the one you need to kill!" What the hell is she getting herself into?! Sheena can't just sacrifice herself for us. I won't let her.

"Sheena, don't talk like that!" Lloyd said.

"It's okay. Kuchinawa, just…" There was no way in hell I was gonna let Kuchinawa lay a finger on Sheena. That's when I decided to take action, just as this weird beam thing shot from the moon. I was confused at that point, until I realized that was our key outta this situation.

"Enough of this, Sheena! Lloyd, everyone, hurry!" I sprinted over to Sheena, grabbed her hand and pulled her with me to the centre of the circle. Lloyd and the rest followed. Just as I had hoped, we were transported to the declining world of Sylvarant.

Well, the whole group looked pretty shocked to have gone from Tethe'alla to Sylvarant in a split-second. Well, to be honest, I was a little surprised too. But, I was more focused on Sheena's safety than anything else.

"Zelos! Why did you butt in?!" Sheena practically yelled at me just as I approached her. I wondered how she could be so upset with me, just moments after I saved her life. As she kept lecturing me, I looked over to Lloyd and the others, who were discussing what to do next. I took this opportunity to talk with Sheena. "Zelos, are you even listening to me?!" she finished.

"Sheena, I wasn't going to let you die back there!" I told her. It must have been pretty surprising for her, becaues I wasn't using my usual sarcastic tone. I tried my hardest to sound comforting and honest. It was a little difficult to be honest. "So, I just had to butt in." I finished. It was weird, even for me… Concerned and considerate? That's not usually how I roll! I wasn't acting normal at all.

"Zelos…I'm sorry for getting angry at you. And, uh, th-thanks…" she said, while hesitating her words. I couldn't really tell how she felt at that moment, whether it was awkwardness or shyness from my more-considerate-and-compassionate-than-usual behaviour. I really hoped I didn't make her feel awkward.

"Just, don't do it again. Ever. I might not be able to protect you a second time around." I said as I took a step toward her, without realizing how close I got to her. To my surprise, she didn't step back as I thought she would. (She had a fear of me groping her or something...heh.) To my even greater surprise, she placed her arms around my shoulders and _HUGGED _me! Something I thought would only happen once in a blue moon, or never… All I could do was hug her back, and resist touching something I probably shouldn't touch. It was that moment that I realized a few valuable lessons; if you really want to get to a girl's heart, you gotta show her you care about her. Plus, that entourage of chicks that follow me around in Meltokio? They probably don't give a rat's ass about _me._ All they care about is my status as the Chosen of Tethe'alla, and for my _amazing _looks. I also had a gut feeling, telling me I feel something much more for Sheena than a flirtationship. Unfortunately, despite all this, if I starting acting all compassionate and nice all the time, THAT WOULD TOTALLY CRAMP MY STYLE!

"OKAY you two, snap out of it, we're going to Palmacosta!" said Lloyd. I completely forgot we weren't alone... Talk about awkward. Even so, Sheena and I trailed behind the rest of our group.

"So, would it hurt to give me a kiss or two?" I said, being myself again.

"Zelos, you were acting all nice to me five seconds ago just to get to me, weren't you?! Grr, I can't believe I fell for that! I even hugged you!" Sheena yelled, as she tried to catch up with Lloyd and the others.

"H-hey, Sheena! Sorry, I just-" I started to say, but she had already joined the rest of the group. A little while later, she looked over her shoulder and our eyes met. I think she smiled, but I might have just been imagining things.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! There will be more one-shots coming up, so stay tuned!**


	2. Tower of Salvation (2nd visit)

_Tower of Salvation (2__nd__ visit)_

_(Sheena's POV)_

"Stand back and leave this to me!" I said. In order to get rid of this remnant of the giant tree, I figured that the only way to do it would be recreate my impression of the Mana Cannon from earlier.

"Disciple of everlasting ice! Hammer of godly thunder! Servant of Mother Earth! Envoy from the dark abyss! I command thee! Gatherest before me and unleash thine power!" After summoning all the Tethe'allan summon spirits, they lent me their power.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" asked Lloyd.

"My impression of the Mana Cannon." I replied. "Well, it won't be as powerful, but it should be enough to take care of this thing. Now, when I give you the signal, run underneath it, got it?"

"Alright, but what about you?" he asked, looking concerned. Damn, I knew he was going to ask that.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Get ready, here I go" I replied. After doing this once before, I was feeling pretty confident about this.

Using all my strength, along with the power of the summon spirits, I managed to deliver a large beam of mana toward the tree.

"Now!" I commanded Lloyd. He sprinted across the bridge under the tree. As he reached the end, I used the last of my strength to knock the tree down, breaking the bridge in the process and knocking me off my feet.

"Sheena, are you okay?!" Lloyd asked me from across the room.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I said. That was a lie. Nearly all my strength was gone. "Just don't ask me to do it again, okay? It drained all my mana." I confessed. "I'm just gonna rest for a-" I began to say, as I was interrupted by branch reaching up from the hole.

_"Damn, I thought I had that thing for sure!"_ I thought. The branch swiftly grabbed my ankle and yanked me off the edge of the hole. I managed to catch the edge on the way down, leaving me unable to do anything but hang there.

"Sheena! Hang on, I'll-" Lloyd said. However, I had no intention of letting him rescue me. Reflecting back to the time when we first met, I began to laugh. "What's wrong with you? Why are you laughing?" asked the perplexed Lloyd.

"Nothing, I just remembered when we first met. Looks like I have a strong affinity for falling into holes! Anyway, don't worry about me, just go rescue Colette!"

"This is not the time to act all tough!" Lloyd replied. I didn't like the thought of him losing another friend, but we all have our own choices to make. Even so, I felt the need to lighten to mood.

"It's just like last time when I climbed up from the bottom of that pit and took you on. And this time, I won't miss the main event. You'd better leave me a piece of the action." I said, telling yet another lie.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you. You better be telling the truth." Lloyd replied, as he turned to leave.

As I was left hanging there, I took a few seconds to reflect back on some things.

"I'm so stupid, stubborn to the very end. I should be a little more feminine and let him rescue me! Heh, that wouldn't be my style, now would it? Good luck, Lloyd…" Even with my exsphere, my body just couldn't take it anymore. Can't blame it, I did kinda just use up all my mana and strength on that tree. I finally let go and let myself fall deeper into the hole. A few seconds later, I was caught by something. It was pitch black, so I couldn't see a thing. My initial thought was that the tree was after me again, and wanted to finish what it started. But whatever it was, it lifted me back up into the room. That's when I realized it wasn't the tree; it was Zelos.

* * *

_Author's note: You all saw that coming, didn't ya? :D_

* * *

I was shocked and speechless. Why was Zelos, the man who deceived us and betrayed us just minutes ago, rescuing me? I thought about that for a moment, while also realizing how totally embarrassing it was to be rescued! It's so not my style…

"So, you tried playing the hero again, didn't you?" Zelos finally said. Once he spoke, I realized he was still cradling me with both arms. This furthered my embarrassment. I have never been this embarrassed in my entire life until that moment!

"Zelos you traitor! We trusted you, and you betrayed us! Do you honestly expect me to trust you again?!" I yelled as I shoved myself down from his grasp. How can he act as if nothing ever happened?

"I save you a second time around, and this is how you react?!" he replied. He sounded offended, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. I suddenly felt bad for my reaction. "Yes, I did betray you guys, but I swear I'm not siding with Cruxis anymore! I'll explain everything later when we catch up with the rest!"

"Fine." I said, still slightly upset from his betrayal, but at the same time I was glad that he came back to us. "I…I suppose I can trust you again. I mean, you did save me." I finished. Zelos' usual cocky smile appeared on his face, which was a huge relief, seeing as though I hurt him just a few moments ago.

"Soooooooo, do I get another hug?" Zelos asked, attempting to lighten the mood. Jeeze, this guy… the hug I gave him last time was out of an impulse, but hey, it's only fair. Rolling my eyes, I walked back to him, and hugged him again. While we were standing there, I thought he deserved something more. After all, he did choose his friends over Cruxis, and saved me from what probably would have been my demise.

"You know, I always knew that deep down, you were a nice guy." I said, breaking the silence. At that moment, I tiptoed, and kissed him, right on his cheek, just before pulling away from each other. This time it wasn't an impulse.

"Heh, I wasn't expecting that!" Zelos exclaimed. He tried retaining his cocky smile, but I could see he was pleased from my actions. Then the unexpected occurred. He pulled me back, and kissed me on the cheek. At least he didn't do what I thought he would have done. We finally pulled away from each other. "Heh, you're blushing!" Zelos said. Way to kill the moment…

"You are too." I replied. He tried to hide it, but he looked pretty embarrassed about it. "Wait, we don't have time for this! We have catch up to the others!" I said. How could I forget something this important?

"You're right, we have to get going!" Zelos exclaimed, looking alarmed.

"We should go get Regal, first. He was also caught in this trap a few rooms back." I told him.

"Well, let's go then." he said, his cheeks still tinted a light red.

* * *

**And there you have it! Honestly, this is what I like to believe that this is actually how it happened when Zelos saved Sheena at the part where Zelos saves everyone from the traps... I literally imagine this every time I get to that part of the game. I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
